Dream Job
Dream Job is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the ninth of Season 4 and 87th overall. Plot At the hospital, Sniffles has built a dream helmet which he places on his head. His dream, as shown on a nearby TV, himself floating into a hammock on a small island to relax. Lumpy the janitor suddenly arrives, finds the remote, and decides to watch TV, unaware that Sniffles' helmet was wired to it. Lumpy changes the channel, bringing Sniffles to the old west where he is impaled by three arrows. The channel changes again to bring Sniffles under the sea. Then Sniffles is brought into outer space, where he is frozen and a speeding comet smashes him to bits. Unsatisfied with what's on, Lumpy clicks the remote again. Sniffles is shown with a tray of cookies and proceeds to put them in an oven. However, he ends up in a guillotine and is decapitated. Next, he is put on a game show and spins a wheel, only to end up detonating a bomb. Sniffles then winds up in a war zone and gets smashed by a large door. Now Sniffles finds himself swinging from a vine, but smashes into a tree. Then he is shown being roasted over a bonfire. Then being impaled by a metal pipe. After that, he is being given a massage, until his bed inexplicably closes on him. As Lumpy keeps clicking the remote he overpowers the TV. He finally leaves, and Sniffles has become mentally paralyzed. Petunia later brings him to watch TV, showing the island from the beginning of last night's dream. Sniffles is left worried. Moral "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." Deaths *Sniffles' deaths in the TV : ##Froken and broken by a shooting star. ##Decapited by on a guillotine by Flippy. ##Killed in a explosion. ##Crushed by a large door. ##Impaled on a tree branch. ##Skewered on wood. ##Impaled in the head by a pipe. Injuries *Sniffles' injuries on the TV : ##Stabbed by some arrows. ##Break his bones on a massage bed. #Sniffles is driven mentally unstable. Goofs *Flippy had no pupils under his mask. Although, it could have been due to him wearing the mask preventing his eyes from being visible. *When Sniffles spins the wheel, he is layered under it. Gallery Sniffles guilltone.jpg|"Kill this blue anteater, dear Flippy!" sweeper.jpg Sergent.jpg Sniffles cuttydidil.jpg|Hey Sniffles! Snifflesdeadyli.jpg|Ha! Ha! You're death! massage.jpg|Haaaaaaa.... Trivia *This is Sniffles' third episode in a row that he survives (along with Spare Tire and Camp Pokeneyeout). *In the fact that all of the deaths in this episode are in Sniffles' dream, this is one of the few episodes without actual deaths. *One of Sniffles' deaths is similar to one of Cuddles' deaths in Blast from the Past. *This is the first episode when Flippy doesn't have his beret. This is also the first episode when Disco Bear has another haircut other than is affro. *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where no one dies. *This marks the second starring role Sniffles survives in, after Blast From The Past. Though this is the fitst internet episode he survives. *This is one of the few times Flippy doesn't flip out, and also one of the few times he appears in an episode which doesn't revolve around him. *This is also the first episode where Flippy appears and no one actually dies (since he only appears as a dream). *This is the first Internet Season 4 episode where Disco Bear survives, also it's the third internet episode that he survives. *Despite the dream segment about the execution probably being in the middle ages, both Flippy and Disco Bear appear in their normal outfits. *Lumpy, Petunia, and of course Sniffles are the only characters that appear in real life in the episode, while Disco Bear, Flippy and Giggles appear in the dream segments only. *This is the third time a character is seen dreaming, the others are Flippy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and in Double Whammy Part 1. This makes Sniffles the second character whose dreams are shown. *This is one of the few episodes starring Lumpy where he doesn't kill anyone (at least in reality). *This is the second Season 4 episode with more than one starring role. *Since Out on a Limb, this is the first internet episode where nobody actually dies. *Truffles is seen behind a tree during Sniffles vine-swinging death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No deaths Category:Truffles Bombed